Death Battle!
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: This is a tribute story to the intenet show death attle on youtube it is made by the channel screwattack. I hope u guys enjoy also this is made by me and BigMike33321. Thank you ScrewAttack for endless fun.
1. Chapter 1 Goku vs SuperMan

**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with a new story that is made by me and BigMike33321 its sort of a tribute to the online show DEATH BATTLE by ScrewAttack on youtube and sort of just something fun to do cause we love DEATH BATTLES! Today we are doing my guess for what will happen in the upcoming Goku vs Superman Death Battle. Basically in the first one (First Goku vs Superman) Superman killed Goku but that can be a Double-Edged sword cause as most of us know a sayian get stronger after a near death experience or when they come back to life after Death. So not only is Goku more powerful now anywase he's also only going to use his super sayian god form and his super sayian god super sayian form, again a Double-Edged sword because now he doesn't have as many forms to wear down superman but he's also in his most powerful state in these forms. Anywase so the way we know the two Death Battles are connected is because Goku explicitly says "Ready for a Rematch" in the trailer for this new Death Battle. So again Anywase the way this new death battle is possible is because I believe after Earth was destroyed in the first battle Superman learned of Namek and its dragonballs and had earth and its people wished back but since Goku lives on Earth this includes him too. Unfortunately he appeared under the Ice near the Fortress of Solitude. Now I Could go over everything BigMike33321 and me (Mostly BigMike33321) researched but the real Death Battle dose that already however if u want us to go over the research in future battles we will. However I will go over who won and why they won at the end.**

 **Now IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE, REMASTERED!**

SuperMan had just gotten back to his Fortress of Solitude after battling Goku to the Death where he almost croaked himself **(In other words he almost died)** but he had just narrowly won by using his ultimate form and ultimate attack at the same time. It destroyed the Earth but it had killed that Son of a Bit RUMBLLLLE!

[What was that?] thought SuperMan he started floating towards where the sound came from when suddenly Goku jumped out of the Earth transformed into a Super Sayian God **(Which I will refer to as SSG)** and said

"Ready for a Rematch?"

"No, not again." said SuperMan but Goku simply appeared in Front of him and kneed him in the stomach. SuperMan was astonished by the fact that the one blow had taken the wind out of him but as Goku started pummeling him with punch after punch and kick after kick it finally dawned on SuperMan that if he didn't give it his all from the beginning he would be dead for sure. Goku stopped pummeling SuperMan just long enough to do a front flip towards SuperMan and kick him in the head forcing him to fall very quickly downwards. Goku simply appeared below him and kicked him into his own Fortress of Solitude creating a huge hole in it. Goku quickly charged up his Dragon Fist and surrounded the Fortress in the Golden Ki Dragon crushing it. Goku looked at the wreckage knowing SuperMan is not dead and starts to charge up his KA-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA when SuperMan comes flying full speed out of the wreckage of his Fortress and flies straight into SSG Goku who can do nothing but get pummeled by The Man of Steel soon Goku gains some leverage still being pushed back but landing a few blows on SuperMan until SuperMan Grabs him and Throws him on the Ground HARD creating a huge crater. Goku looks like he's down with two fingers resting at his forehead when suddenly Goku disappears and re-appears behind SuperMan saying KA-MA-HA-MA-HA! And thrust the beam towards SuperMan SuperMan's Super Human Brain processes what is happening just fast enough to catch the beam while being pushed back a lot.

"Kaioken!" Screams Goku, SuperMan can only just barely hold back the attack now.

"KaioKenX20!" SuperMan can no longer hold back the beam even with all his strength and he gets hit by the full force of it, injuring him a lot and causing him great pain. Goku Floats Down to where SuperMan is while SuperMan is getting up Goku then goes Super Sayian God Super Sayian **(Witch will be referred to as SSGSSJ)**. SuperMan could feel the power radiating off Goku if he didn't do something soon then he would die. Then the real fight starts. Goku and SuperMan trade blow for blow for blow. When Goku got the better hand and punches SuperMan into space quickly following he sees SuperMan going towards the sun and makes a judgment call.

"KaioKenX20 Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA!" Goku thrusts the beam towards the sun which it goes through this causes the sun to explode filing superman with energy but SuperMan was not in his ultimate form as he had hoped specially because the beam had hit him on the way to the sun.

KaioKenX4 Super Dragon Fiiiiiiisssssssst! SuperMan looks at the warrior he is battling realizing this is the end as the Golden Dragon rushes towards him he uses his last attack that now would end them both if successful. SuperMan charged his Heat Vision and Unleashes its Ultimate power a solar flare it hits the Dragon and the two masses of energy struggle for dominance but in the end neither win and there is an explosion that knocks SuperMan further into space and Goku back down too Earth both are knocked unconscious however while Goku is nearly in a crater the now human SuperMan implodes and explodes in a bath of blood.

 **K.O**

 **Wow that was a doozey if u can't tell Goku won that battle but just barely and only because he's a better fighter now The reasons Goku one this battle is because 1, in his SSG form he is as strong and fast as Superman 2, He's always been the better fighter, and 3 the Sheer power advantage Goku had over SuperMan with the KaioKen and the Dragon Fist in SSG and SSGSSJ form are astounding! SuperMan may be a god in the future but in the here and now Goku is the only God we need. This is Limit-Breaker13 and thx u for reading also pls check out Screw Attack on youtube for actual DeathBattle videos where the Combatants actualy fight rather than someone us talking about them fighting Remember always Break your Limits bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Link vs Ichigo

**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with another Death Battle this time its Ichigo Kurosaki from bleach and Link from the Legend of Zelda. I don't actually know whose gonna win just yet so I'm writing this pat ahead of time. Pls leave in the reviews who you thought was going to win pls and thx you. Anywase so it's almost time for school I can't wait to go back and get it over with. Lol also a big thx to BigMike33321 for doing the research on Ichigo and a big thx to Death Battle for making this possible in the first place. Anywase here comes (PS for the purpose of this fight Link can see Ichigo while he's in his Soul Reaper state)**

 **Death Battle! Ichigo vs Link**

 **FIGHT!**

Ichigo was walking in Karkura town when he met a strange man with a mask on. [Oh no is that a hollow?] He thought

Link looked at the man who approached him as the man suddenly transformed into a person with a black robe. "What the?" said Link

"You're going down hollow!" Link had just enough time to draw his sword and block the man's attack as he wondered

[What the hell is a hollow?!] Ichigo attacked with sword swings almost faster than Links Z-targeting could keep up with. However it was only almost faster so Link was able to land a devastating combo attack.

At least it would have devastated any other opponent.

"Alright let's see if you can handle this BREAK AWAY ZANGETSU! Ichigo summoned his shikai. **(I made up the break away part because the name of his bankai is heavenly chain zangetsu)**

Ichigo launched a flurry of blows at his opponent which were blocked by Link's shield. Link back flipped away and decided to end this quick so he summoned the power of lightning to his sword and was about to unleash his skyward strike when Ichigo did something similar.

"GETSUGA JUJISHO!" Ichigo screamed as he unleashed a cross like energy wave that hit Links Skyward Strike head on and passed through it when it got to Link he took out his shield and tried to defend but the amount o friction caused by the wave hitting against the shield caused it to melt away as link was encompassed by the wave and disappeared into dust.

 **BOY WAS THAT A DOOZEEY. I actually had a tough time writing that because I tried to do it in a way that seemed realistic to the battle itself such as link's shield melting. Now if you've been keeping up with the Bleach series (Which if u haven't I recommend you do) Then you already knew Ichigo was going to win. Ichigo can take far more damage than link can. Ichigo can also dish out as much damage as he can take and then some. Now the skyward strike might have WOUNDED Ichigo but the Getsuga Jujisho (A new move of his that is in fact cannon) was far more powerful than even the Getsuga Tensho which in its own right would have defeated Link and Link's shield not melting against the fire temple bosses of the Zelda universe is because it is immune to standard heat not heat created from the friction of scratching against something because friction causes extreme heat. Anywase that's a wrap and I guess you could say Link just got Crushed. (Insert pic of a bottle of crush and Ichigo's orange hair here.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sonic vs The Flash

**Hey everyone Limit-Breaker13 here with the next Death-Battle. Sonic the HedgeHog vs The Flash. Now I understand that just like Goku vs Superman, this can go both ways depending on which version of which character you use, for instance for the Goku vs Superman Death-Battle I used New 52 Superman which believe it or not as I found out is only a little stronger than animated series Superman which is his weakest incarnation. I also used Dragon Ball Super Goku. Now for this Battle I'll be using Comic Sonic the Hedgehog and The Flash (Barry Alan.) This is so both characters have their most insane feats to use. Anyways**

 **Sonic V.S. The Flash (Barry Alan)**

 **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLLLLEEEE!**

The Flash was running around Central City when suddenly a Blue Mouse, or maybe it was a Rat, he wasn't sure fell from the sky and hit the ground landing on one leg and knee with his hand diagonally in the air away from him. The Flash stopped in his tracks and looks and the creature.

"You must be the creature that escaped from Star Labs after that dimensional rift opened up" said The Flash

"So what if I am, they had no right to try and keep me there" said Sonic

"What! You can speak?!" said The Flash

"Yeah what of it?" asked Sonic

"Guess the last thing to know about you is whether you're a Rat or a Mouse" said The Flash

"Did you just call me a RAT!" said Sonic "I, am, a, HEDGEHOG!" Yelled Sonic as he ran at the flash and punched him in the face sending him flying. After The Flash fell through a few barrels of trash he got up and said.

"So you wanna play rough huh?" The Flash started running at Sonic and punched him in the face sending him flying in the opposite direction. "Well I can play rough too" The Flash finished. Sonic then put his hand out underneath him as he went flying backwards and slid his hand on the ground to slow himself down and land on his feet. Sonic then ran towards the flash at top speed and The Flash ran away at top speed which made it so sonic couldn't catch up to him. This continued for a while until Sonic decided he had had enough. Sonic then stopped as The Flash turned around and ran at Sonic who summoned a chaos emerald the silver one to be exact and said.

"Chaos, CONTROL!" as time slowed down for everyone except Sonic, Sonic then ran towards The Flash and punched him and kicks him time and time again and just as he was about to use a homing attack on The Flash, The Flash started moving so fast that time was slowing down for everyone but him putting him in the same state as Sonic even during The Chaos Control. The Flash dodged the Homing Attack and roundhouse kicked Sonic in the back of the head knocking out of Chaos Control.

"Got any other tricks?" asked The Flash as he went back to moving in normal time

"Actually yeah" said Sonic as he summoned the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and took them into his body transforming into Super Sonic who flew at The Flash kicked him far away just to appear behind him and uppercut him into the air just to then again appear behind him, but this time The Flash had expected it and sucked them both into The Speed Force where The Flash is the fastest one alive. As The Flash landed and Super Sonic floated down The Flash ran at him at punched he then kept running around in circles punching Super Sonic until he realized it wasn't doing anything. So he stopped and backed away saying.

"What the?"

"I am invincible in this form, you just can't harm me anymore" Super Sonic said smiling. Just then Super Sonic's time ran out and he transformed back into regular Sonic. This was The Flash's chance he ran at Sonic and hit him with the infinite mass punch, or he would have if Sonic hadn't transformed into Dark Sonic and caught the punch.

"Impossible" said The Flash awestruck. Dark Sonic then downwards elbowed The Flash's arm while holding it causing the bone to break with a horrifying cracking sound. He then appeared behind The Flash and ripped his other arm's bone out of its socket and as The Flash cried out in pain his hold on the speed force weakened and they were transported back to the real world. Then with a final crunch, Dark Sonic snapped The Flash's neck thereby ending the battle. He then teleported away.

 **K.O.**

 **That battle was a Fast one, I know that was a bad pun but I couldn't resist, either way there is a key reason Sonic wins against The Flash if 1. Its comic Sonic and is given his Dark Sonic form. That reason is Dark Sonic in the comics killed a being with infinite power, and that's not an exaggeration, the guy he beat was literally powered by Infinite planets giving him infinite power. And Dark Sonic still Killed him, also for those wondering why dragging Sonic into the speed force didn't help, it's because the speed force only controls speed not power or durability. And finally for those wondering why Dark Sonic killed him so cruelly, that's because Dark Sonic is much crueler and well Darker than Sonic is, either way next time on Death Battle**

 **The Dragon Sin of Wrath fights The Salamander.**


End file.
